


Like a Burden

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears his optimism like a burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Burden

**Author's Note:**

> _Tomorrow_ missing scene. For [](http://sjoes.livejournal.com/profile)[**sjoes**](http://sjoes.livejournal.com/), who asked for "H is for Half-full" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

Toby and CJ stand in heavy silence in his apartment for five minutes before he speaks.

"I want to, uh--" He clears his throat. "Thank you."

"Don't thank _me_. Thank the Pres--"

"No." He shakes his head, drops his eyes, and shifts his weight. "You deserve it. Nobody else."

When Toby meets her eyes--solemn and sincere--she turns away from him. She refuses to accept credit for his freedom--that gift. In the kitchen, two coffee mugs stand side by side, both full, the coffee fresh and warm.

She points at the counter. "Know I'd stop by?"

His mouth twitches. "I hoped."


End file.
